Not Another High School Story!
by Coralineline
Summary: Naruto's failing all his classes? Sasuke can't decide to be the silent type or a thug? And what's Sai doing with...THAT? Ahh, high school, gotta love it. Especially with the Naruto characters... // Shitty summary and shitty plot, just read xD


lol I havent watched naruto since the ancient years and I've only watched the newer episodes sooo if the characters are OOC you are obliged to hit me. Actually I kinda deserve that already for even being in the naruto section...and typing up this overused crap. cough

nah I'm joking.

PS I totally own Naruto bitches. ok no I don't xD

___

_  
I'm sorry Lorenzo, but I must! I don't see the love in your eyes anymore, all I see...is lust._

A tear trickled down the boys cheek as he choked down some ramen. He brushed it off coarsely with his free hand, then promptly blowing his runny nose with the sleeve of his shirt.

_Oh Sophia, please don't, I promise I will change, I SWEAR!_

...Crap, here come the waterworks. Naruto felt his vision blur as the tears filled his sea-blue eyes, falling over the rim and making his face a puffy wet mess.

"Aw c'mon Sophia! HE _**LOVES**_ YOU, YOU GOTTA STAY!" he cried, burying his face into his hands. Naruto cracked his fingers apart, his eyes wandering back onto the small television screen. He totally had to watch the previews to the next show, since _Steamy Notti in Toscana_ just got steamier. The blonde blankly watched on, since he really didn't understand Italian and there was never any subtitles for the previews.

He sighed, laying back on the floor and shutting his eyes. What time was it? He'd lost the alarm clock under the massive pile of clothes he had on the floor, so he hadn't the slightest idea. _But you know what, whatever_. He had spent all day sleeping on some park bench, had a massive lunch at his favorite noodle restaurant, and spent the rest of the night watching a foreign soap opera marathon.

Ahh, he loved summer.

Speaking of summer, it was starting to come to an end. And that meant school...

He cringed at the thought. Just the other week he had to buy school supplies and his uniform. _Which was really more like a full body chastity belt_. Not to mention he had to shop by himself, and had to use all of his _own_ money, which he had saved up (and slaved for) from his summer job working as one of those guys who dance on street corners in the heat, holding up some sign to a lingerie store...which he didn't mind, he had to admit, because the woman who paid him was _quite_...bumpy, and had a nice bu-dump-a-dump. Not to forget she had a cute face too.

As he reminisced more about summers past, he felt himself slowly doze off. Another thing about vacation, he loved sleeping whenever he wanted.

* * *

_...ng_

_..ing_

_ring_

_RIIIIIING_

He shot up like a bloody bullet from the floor. It took him awhile to register what was going on and what the noise was until he figured out it was his alarm clock. Naruto grudgingly got up, walking around the apartment room aimlessly until he found the darn thing. This was stupid and annoying, he thought, because why would he even set the freaking alarm?

"Yeah, it's not like I've got school or something toda—"

....

"Oh crap."

He practically flew to the calendar that hung onto the entrance door. And just like he had guessed, today was September 5th, the day all hell breaks loose. Or the first day of school. Ohho, he so felt like one of those girls from the soaps that missed their period after about a month from their last romping, except minus being a girl and blood and sadly some romping. Without a word, he picked up his buried and slightly wrinkled uniform from the floor and dressed himself sloppily as he rummaged around the room for his backpack, and then headed out the door.

"Well, here goes nothing!"

* * *

"Like a ninja, I, Naruto Uzumaki, beat the laws of time!" he cried, beating his chest like a mad gorilla as he flung himself into the crowded streets of Konoha. "HELL YEEE—oomph!"

A strong force pulled on his backpack, causing the poor boy to fall over and slam his back and head onto the hard pavement. "Oww, what the—"

"Haha Uzumaki, talkin' to yourself again?"

Naruto looked up, seeing no other than that loser—erh, his friend, Kiba Inuzuka.

Kiba was pretty cool, he's one of the few...err well, many friends Naruto had kept from way back whenever. Him and Naruto were alike in a lot of ways, especially personality wise. But Kiba could be _way _more overbearing than him and it's pretty obvious. The brunette chuckled, his smirky-smile getting bigger. "I reeeeally wanna kick you in the head right now, arsehat."

Naruto wrinkled his face in annoyance. "Shouldn't you be like, with Shino and Hinata or stalking your dog or something?"

"Shouldn't you like, be being a loser somewhere else or watching soaps or something Naruto?"

"You're mom" he muttered, not taking any chances with Kiba and getting up the floor. "So Kiba, hows it been?"

"Pretty good. I got myself another job and Aka learned a new trick, it's awesome" he implied, walking backwards besides Naruto.

"Oh really? Can't be as good as that one time he sniffed out Chouji's boxers from about a miles radius…"

"Nah, it's even cooler. He totally knows when a chick's _in heat_."

"…Uhm, ew." Naruto replied scrunching his nose, but Kiba just laughed and proudly talked more about his dog and other stuff that happened to him over the summer until they finally reached the school grounds.

* * *

"God, can't _**believe**_ we're _**Juniors**_. Eh Naruto, you got your schede'?"

"Yeeees. Got it last week with the rest of my stuff" he groaned, running a hand through his sunflower-gold hair. "I've got math for first period…ain't necessarily bad, but math is friggin' boring."

Kiba smirked. "Haha, sucks for you, PE's my first class and damn I'm hap—HEY! YO, SHINO, HINATA, 'SUUUP!"

Kiba darted off into the school yard, waving towards his two friends as Naruto followed behind. Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuga were Kiba's friends, and Naruto knew them pretty well enough to at least hold a decent conversation...well, maybe not really, since both of 'em were a wee bit socially retarded compared to their loud-mouthed friend. Naruto was sure Shino had somethin' against him, since pretty much all he did when Naruto talked was act like he wasn't really paying attention or stare at him blankly through his goggle-like shades. And Hinata was kinda awkward around him, which made him feel a bit...awkward. But other than that they seemed..._nice_...ehh.

"_'Suuuup _Shino n' Hinaaa" Kiba greeted enthusiastically, punching Shino's shoulder—which made him flinch in annoyance—and giving Hinata a painful looking noogie-hug mix. "Yo, what classes did you guys get stuck with for first period?" he asked, his arm still draped around a worried-looking Hinata's shoulders.

"…Physical Ed." Shino said blankly, taking off his navy coloured uniform jacket and promptly swinging it to hang over his shoulder.

"Woohoo, now I've got someone to bother during class…so what'd you get, Hinata?" he asked, eyeing her curiously.

"Umm…" Her violet orbs widened and her cheeks turned a bright rosy pink as she clumsily searched her jacket pocket for her schedule. The azure haired girl slowly pulled out a crumpled up piece of paper and eyed it carefully. "Uhh…I got…math—"

"HEY! I GOT THAT CLASS TOO!"

The poor girl was scared out of her wits by Naruto's sudden outburst. She squeaked in surprise, turning a bright tomato-red colour as she hid her face with her long hair. "That's awesome! How's 'bout we walk to class together, Hinata? I could use the company" he smiled, giving her a friendly wink as she peered at him through the strands of her hair. She let out a small gasp of disbelief and turned the prettiest shade of scarlet (which went unnoticed by Naruto)—before nodding hesitantly, avoiding all eye contact with the fair-haired boy.

Kiba smirked as he nudged Naruto's rib. "Now now, Naruto. I want you to bring my little Hina back safe and sound, you here? Or I swear I'll let the hounds loose on you..."

"Oh don't worry sir, I'll bring her home before dark." Naruto laughed, looping his arm around Hinata's, which in affect made her turn a colour similar to purple—still unnoticed by Naruto. "I'll watch over her as if I was watching the Hallmark Chann—uh, a good game of Mario Kart!"

"Whaaat? Haha, my mom and sister watch that channel—"

"Whatever I gotta go the bell just rang. Don't wanna be late for class! C'mon Hinata, lets go..." muttered the cerulean eyed boy, trying to hide a blush as he stormed off with his equally flustered companion.

Kiba cocked his eyebrow and smirked as he watched the two practically fly towards the school entrance. "No it hasn't! Class isn't even close to start—"

But he was interrupted by the loud, shrill noise of the school bell.

**.**

**.  
**

_And let this crazy hormone filled year begin!_

____  
_

LOL naruto and kiba bromance :D

but yes, Imma workin on chapter two so it'll be up hopefully pretty fast.


End file.
